1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to poly(ester-amides) and more particularly relates to poly(ester-amide) hot-melt adhesive compositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Poly(ester-amide) hot-melt adhesive compositions have been described in the prior art literature; see for example the descriptions given in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,377,303; 4,004,960; 4,341,671 and 4,343,743. These poly(ester-amides) are particularly useful for bonding polyvinyl chloride surfaces. We have now found that particular poly(ester-amides) formed by the condensation of substantially equivalent proportions of a mixture of polymeric fatty acids and dicarboxylic acids with a mixture of particular organic diamines and diols wherein the diamines and diols contain a high proportion of non-hydrogen bonding groups or contain an odd number of carbon atoms, have advantageous crystallization properties. These properties provide hot-melt adhesives with long open assembly times; i.e. they retain tackiness for a long period of time during which the melted composition is cooling to ambient temperatures.